The University of Pennsylvania's participation in ECOG for the past 25 years has represented a combined effort among many individuals aimed at improving multi-modality care of cancer patients. The major activity of this group of physicians, nurses and data managers is directed towards innovative studies of new treatment approaches for a wide variety of cancers and hematologic malignancies. The University of Pennsylvania has established an outstanding ECOG administrative and scientific membership record in terms of senior leadership positions throughout ECOG and in the leadership of disease-oriented and modality-oriented committees of the Group. We have striven toward increasing patient accrual with high quality scientific data. In the development of protocols for the Group, we have worked towards an interdisciplinary team committed to cooperative group trials. Scientific contributions have been broad across all disciplines, involving chairmanship of major ECOG committees, leadership of group-wide ECOG protocols, and the development of pilot studies. During the projected grant period, it is expected that our scientific and administrative leadership will continue, and that our patient accrual will further increase. We will continue to expand our disease-specific orientation into pilot trials of innovative experimental approaches developed at the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center. With the development of a new drug development program at the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center. With the development of a new drug development program at the University of Pennsylvania, we expect to increase our pilot trial data, which can be brought forward into testing in the cooperative group setting. We will further expand our multi-modality research, including the active participation of radiation oncologists, surgical oncologists, urologists, and gynecologic oncologists. The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center's intramural program of clinical research, patient care, and education works collaboratively with the goals of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. In addition, the Cancer Center's community affiliates are strong participants in the ECOG affiliate program. The combined result of our ECOG and Cancer Center programs are therefore uniquely positioned to improve therapy for patients with malignant diseases.